Muñequita Gryffindor
by learilla
Summary: Después de caer en una emboscada del Señor Oscuro, Hermione se ve atrapada en una de las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor. ¿Quién es su carcelera? Cierta mortífaga que se ha encariñado peligrosamente de ella


**Este es un cortito one-shot para mi betita!!! **

**I'm so happy I found you!! siempre me das buenísimos consejos y ves las erratas que yo me dejo!! **

**Espero que te guste y se parezca mínimamente a lo que me pediste**

**

* * *

**

**# Muñequita Gryffindor**

Hermione Granger jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida.

Calor.

Comodidad.

Unos brazos largos y fuertes abrazándola desde atrás…

Tampoco es que tuviera plena consciencia de quién era la persona que se suponía la estaba sujetando o porqué no le alarmaba el cosquilleo casi doloroso que empezaba a invadir lentamente la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo sobre la que se apoyaba. Su mente, siempre orgullosa y racional, mandaba cortos mensajes al resto de su ser haciéndole ver que algo iba mal, pero el nebuloso estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia en el que se encontraba toda ella le impedía hacerles caso.

En cierto momento, incluso, podría jurar que había oído a Ron susurrarle frases melosas al oído. La clase de frases poéticas y bien rimadas que el verdadero Ronald Weasley jamás diría en su vida.

-Niña Pooooooooooooooooootter –canturreó alguien lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Aquella voz de mujer, una voz que conocía demasiado bien, hizo que se erizaran hasta los más recónditos bellos de Hermione. La locura y la desesperación que escaparon de aquel llamado psicótico a través del tiempo y el espacio barrieron a la castaña con la fuerza de diez toneladas y la obligaron a abrir los ojos.

-Ya estás despierta, gatitooooooo.

La castaña vio con horror la esbelta figura oscura que se erguía ante ella. Pestañeó varias veces, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera aquella horrible visión de barrotes y humedad con olor a realidad y putrefacción.

Bellatrix Black, la serpiente mortífaga, estaba ante ella relamiéndose una y otra vez la comisura de sus labios. Como si aquello hubiera activado un resorte, los hechos de la noche anterior comenzaron a hacerse claros para ella. La Orden al completo había caído en una emboscada encabezada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Ron y Ginny habían caído justo delante de ella. Harry había corrido detrás del Señor Tenebroso entre los muchos pasillos del Ministerio… ¿y ella?

-¿He muerto? –preguntó.

La gryffindor trató de moverse sólo para darse cuenta de que era completamente inútil.

-¿Morir? –Bella volvió a estallar en su carcajada siniestra. –No pajarito. No por ahora.

Bellatrix abandonó la celda dónde tenía cautiva a Hermione apagando, a su paso, la única antorcha que aportaba algo de luz a las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La debilidad de su cuerpo que caía siempre en el sopor dormido de los agotados y la falta de un referente solar que le diera alguna pista de la hora en la que estaba hicieron que Hermione perdiera la cuenta del día que era, cuánto tiempo llevaba allí o si era de noche.

Una vez al día, un elfo doméstico se encargaba de alimentarla y curar sin demasiado esmero sus heridas. La castaña siempre trataba de hablarle, de sonsacarle información o de intentar convencerle para que la ayudara, pero todo era inútil. Aquel ser mísero y retorcido estaba demasiado apegado a la pureza de la sangre Black como para hacerle caso a una sucia traidora como ella.

Al cabo de unos días, los cuidados comenzaron a hacer efecto y las maldiciones que impedían a Hermione moverse empezaron a disiparse y desaparecer. Esa misma mañana, una elfina doméstica fue la que bajó a llevarle la comida y a _asearla_ un poco. La frotó bien con un paño mojado, trató de peinarle lo mejor que pudo su melena, le pellizcó vigorosamente las mejillas para que tuvieran algo de color y la vistió con una túnica rosa llena de encajes.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hermione aún un poco aturdida en cuanto se dio cuenta de su atuendo.

-El ama Black ordena y Rifta obedece.

-¿El ama Black? –a la gryffindor aún le costaba un poco comprender todo lo que sucedía. -¿Bellatrix? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que te ha ordenado esa loca?

La elfina retrocedió asustada, mirando a Hermione con sus ojos saltones desmensuradamente abiertos.

-La _sangresucia_ no debe insultar al ama –chilló.

Viendo cómo Rifta se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta de su celda para abandonarla, Hermione trató de alcanzarla e impedir que se fuera. En cuanto trató de ponerse en pie, las piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer de bruces al suelo.

Unos pasos lentos y deliberados comenzaron a hacerse eco entre las paredes de la mazmorra. La oscuridad acompañaba a aquellos latidos y la locura a esa risa incontenible. Una varita chocó deliberadamente contra los barrotes de la celda, dándola a Hermione una pista sobre la proximidad de su dueña. Cuando la castaña alzó el rostro del suelo, Bellatrix Lenstrange ya estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-Bonita muñequita… -susurró antes de soltar otra carcajada.

La gryffindor la miró fijamente.

-¿El gato le comió la lengua al fiero león? –con su mano huesuda, Bellatrix acarició posesivamente el pelo de Hermione.

La muchacha intentó separarse rápidamente de ella, pero la mortífago fue más rápida y la agarró del cabello, haciendo que la niña gritara de dolor.

-¿Adónde vas? Ven, acércate –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la slytherin empezó a tirar de Hermione sin apenas ningún esfuerzo, arrastrándola por el suelo de piedra hasta dejarla en un taburete que había fuera de la celda. –Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Bellatrix se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los de Hermione.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar la castaña al cabo de unos momentos, aunque en realidad la pregunta que quería formular era: _¿por qué no estaba ella muerta?_

-Eres mi regalo –le respondió simplemente Bella.

Hermione la miró sin comprender.

-¿Regalo?

-Mi amado Señor te ha dado a mí como recompensa por haberme deshecho de tantos traidores a la sangre en el Ministerio –la castaña se retorció de dolor al comprender lo que significaba aquella frase. –El pequeño tesorito de Potter. –prosiguió. –Vas a ser mi mascota hasta que ese asqueroso _niño que vivió_ venga a ti.

Una sonrisa pérfida se dibujó en sus labios.

-Una muñequita que actuará de cebo –la mano de bella volvió a volar hasta el rostro de Hermione, acariciándolo.

La castaña la miró con repugnancia y apartó de un manotazo la mano de aquella asesina de su cara. Bellatrix la miró sorprendida. Sorpresa que no tardó en tornarse indignación. De un salto se volvió a poner en pie y volvió a agarrar en un puño los rizos de Hermione.

La muchacha volvió a gritar de dolor mientras se revolvía contra la opresión.

-Asquerosa _sangresucia_. Lo quieras o no vas a aprender modales. Ahora eres mía, _hija de muggles_. Mía para hacer contigo lo que me apetezca. Cuando acabe contigo, ni Potter podrá reconocerte. Al principio te revolverá contra mí. Eso está en tu naturaleza tanto como lo estaba en la mía. Poco a poco te doblegaré y destruiré _eso_ que tanto fascina al imbécil de mi sobrino. Reza todo lo que sepas, niña, para que el enemigo de mi señor no tarde en llegar porque si no, todo lo que ahora eres y conoces desaparecerá.

-¡Estás loca! –gritó Hermione mientras seguía debatiéndose.

Bellatrix se rió.

-Mi locura es lo que ahora mismo te mantiene con vida, muñequita.

Con fuerza, la mujer volvió a tirar del pelo de Hermione lanzándola hacia atrás. Ella la miró sorprendida por el gesto y antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los labios de Bellatrix Lenstrange rozaron los suyos, marcándola, poseyéndola con un solo toque.

La morena la soltó y Hermione cayó al suelo.

-Mañana volveré a ver qué tal le va a mi pobre muñequita.


End file.
